Corvinus Strain
The Corvinus Strain, the parent strain of the Vampire and Lycan Strains, is a recessive genetic anomaly that, when inherited in its active form, gives its carrier immortality and superhuman strength, while additionally possessing the capability for another stage of mutation when subjected to gene-fusion. Thus, the Corvinus Strain uniquely has the ability to sustain and harbor both viruses carried by Vampires and Lycans. This anomaly is the only known gene that is capable of combining properties from both the Vampire and Lycan strains that would otherwise destroy themselves on contact due to the incompatible components contained at their cellular level. This recessive strain is activated once it mutates with the genes of one or more other species. The only known post-mutation examples of the Corvinus Strain are the Vampire and Lycan Strains. When inherited in its dormant form, it gives no interaction with the host whatsoever; thus, giving no indication of its presence from a third-party perspective. Still, there remains the capability for the dormant strain to undergo another stage of mutation, but this could only be accomplished if the strain is drawn to its active form by an independent source. One such source is the Corvinus Strain in post-mutation form, that is to say, either the Vampire or Lycan Strain because of their dominance. A fusion with both post-mutation strains would produce very potent and same results as the active form, which would be regarded as a Hybrid. The dormant and active form of the strain seems to be two different mutations of the strain, as they react differently with the Vampire and Lycan strains, though it is possible they are the same. Origin & Spread Alexander Corvinus was a Hungarian warlord who ascended to power in the early seasons of the fifth century, just in time to watch his village be ravaged by an unknown plague, which caused the body's cell division to mutate past their genetic max. Alexander was the only survivor of this plague. His body contained a genetic mutation that altered the virus, thereby halting his cellular division altogether, making him the first true Immortal, and thus the original carrier of the strain. With his wife, Helena, he fathered three children, two of whom inherited the Corvinus Strain in its active form, Marcus and William. Marcus was bitten by a bat, causing his strain to mutate with the bat DNA, becoming the first Vampire while William was bitten by a wolf, which caused his strain to mutate with the wolf DNA, making him the first Werewolf, a precursor to the Lycans. William became a savage, anthropomorphic wolf-beast, something that was attributed to his uncontrollable rage due to being unable to ever take human form again. William went on a rampage, infecting whomever he bit. Even those killed by William soon came back to life as the effects of William's mutated Corvinus Strain proved powerful enough to reanimate the dead, turning them into the first generation of Werewolves. Those infected became raging monsters, causing legions of uncontrollable Werewolf monsters to be spawned across Hungary. To bring his brother under control, Marcus approached the dying warlord Viktor, promising him immortality as a Vampire in return for his army and military expertise in capturing William. His army was also turned, creating the Death Dealers. After many battles against William and his raging progeny, he was finally captured. Viktor, however, betrayed Marcus and ordered that William be locked away for all time in a special prison, the location of which was kept from Marcus. The strain was also carried by the other descendants of Corvinus in its dormant form. The first person who inherited the Corvinus Strain in its dormant form was Alexander's unnamed third son. Through him, the Corvinus Strain was preserved in its pure form, and was eventually passed down to a man named Michael Corvin. Because of the simple ability of the Corvinus Strain to multiply from parent to offspring, anyone who is biologically related to Corvinus's third son is a possible carrier of the strain. A Vampire named Selene absorbed the Corvinus Strain through direct ingestion of Alexander's blood, reinforcing the residual Corvinus Strain in her Vampire Strain, thus fusing the full strengths of both strains for the first time. Her strength and healing abilities were enhanced to a level equivalent to that of a Vampire-dominant Hybrid, even being able to withstand direct exposure to sunlight. A Vampire named David was mortally wounded and Selene was able to give her blood straight to his heart, using the healing power of the Corvinus Strain to save his life, also making him able to stand in the sunlight. Jacob Lane used Antigen technology to take Michael and Eve's blood and break it down to the Corvinus Strain. He then injected it into his son, who became partially immune to silver, healed instantly, and became much larger and stronger. He also started to inject himself with the Corvinus Strain, but was not as affected as his son due to fewer injections. Semira drank Selene's blood and became a Corvinus-Strain hybrid too. After Lena revived Selene, she gave her some of her blood, as a repayment for saving her life, and turning her into a Corvinus-Strain hybrid too. Trivia *Being a descendant of Alexander Corvinus carrying the dormant Corvinus Strain would allow the blending of Lycan and Vampire strains. Active Corvinus Strain, if consumed by a non-descendant, seems only capable of bonding to one of its mutation. As shown in Underworld: Awakening, Selene, who is a Vampire and received the pure active Corvinus Strain from Alexander Corvinus did not change or receive Lycan traits after getting bitten by a transformed Lycan. *Immortals who are born with active Corvinus strain seem to form strong and special bonds with at least one of her or his blood-relatives. **In the case of Marcus and William; Marcus was able to sense William's presence near the village he had just rampaged through. Also, Marcus's love for his brother remained strong after centuries that he immediately sets out to free William upon learning of Viktor's death. William was able to recognize Marcus and restrained himself from attacking his brother despite his nature as a savage beast and centuries of imprisonment. **In the case of Eve, she forms a mental bond with her parents, Selene, and Michael and it allows her to see through their eyes, and vice versa. See Also * Corvinus Clan Category:Underworld races Category:Fictional power sources Category:Fictional viruses